二つの世界、一人 (Hiatus)
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: Whoever thought to place me in this cartoon most have been highly unstable. Sure I liked it, but to go as far as to actually place me here. Oh, that's on another level completely. Prepare for a sharp tongue and crude comments. OC Semi Self-insert (Chapter 3 fixed)
1. At Sea

**I'm just experimenting with this first! I want to know if you want me to continue this or not!**

 **Warning: Curse Words**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Avatar: The Last Air-Bender**

* * *

Everything just wouldn't stop spiraling out of control. The water all around me is wild and hungry. The ocean wanted nothing more than to devour my whole being. The waves crashed against each other violently forcing my head under the water. I would quickly try to swim back to the surface only for another wave to push me back under. This pattern repeated till my bones ached and my hope of living was slowly leaving my body. The strange feeling of _hope_ is being replaced by the cold and heartless grip of fear.

It's obvious I do not wish to die, at least not _again._ I died at the age of fifteen only to be _yanked_ into this world. This place doesn't even deserve to be called a world. It's more like hell covered in lush green grass, sparkling clear blue waters, and organic life forms that fascinated me. _Fascinated_ , meaning it's past tense. It is only because of these strange creatures and exotic people. People from _my world_ **do not** have the ability to control the movements of earth, water, air, and fire. They can not move water from lakes and rivers like I'd seen this woman do. They can't make the dirt of the Earth shift to their will to protect themselves from danger. They can not move the air around and float on circle shaped forms of air and can not make fire do the exact something. Yet when I looked at all these different types of people interacting with each other has I awoke, they _can_ do those things. They _did_ do those exact things.

I ran from it, I ran from all the noises of the villages that looked nothing close to the advanced technology my home world is sporting on a daily basis. I ignored the stares I had received during my attempts to escape the strange people around me. If, well maybe if I was indeed somebody else they may have just stayed there and demanded to know what this is all about. They would probably demand to be taught how they even did those tricks.

Even if it is magical and fascinating, it is nothing compared to the utter _terror_ I feel at this exact moment under the water. I am unable to fight my way back up to the top anymore. My skin feels numb and tingly, my eyes felt strange and cold under water. I closed them out of reflex and my conscious slowly left me as cold, salty water began to fill my lungs.

* * *

I groaned in agony. Everything around me hurt when it comes into contact with my skin, everywhere on my body hurt me too.

I opened one eye, which took a large amount of effort just for that. Keeping it open long enough for the face, which is alarmingly too close to my face, to come into focus.

It doesn't take long either. I identified the curly brown hair almost immediately. Brown, bouncy curls framed a caramel colored, beautiful face. Large, round, brown eyes stared down into my own identical brown eyes. Her face, it's like looking back at a mirror, but an energetically happy mirror. I do not mind the fact that my twin is the more dominate and happiness out of the both of us. I do not mine that I take over the role has lazy and uninterested in life. It's true, unlike Advika, who is fascinated with the world, I don't care very much adventure.

I do not mind that she wears the same clothes and the identical bodies we shared on a daily basis. It doesn't bother me that people mistake me for Advika instead of Advik normally. I do find it interesting that people could mix the two of us up. It could seem in our eyes. Mine dull and lacked that excited spark of adventure while Advika's eyes sparkled and shined in adventure and fascination at every little creature.

What does bother me though is her constant need for physical contact with me regularly. Groaning I turned my head away from the twenty-year-old woman leaning over me smiling widely at me with fascination and admiration. The feeling of soft grass underneath my body, brushing against my cheeks is what alerted me that I am still outside. In our parent's back yard, lying down in the grass. I shifted my head a little, it isn't hard to spot the thick manga package lying on the ground in front of me.

So Adivka had broken the house rules in the end. All to just get me this manga called Bleach. Really Mom doesn't approve of my choice in TV shows I watched since they were more violent. Compared to the TV shows Advika watched, mine is basically like submitting myself to the devil. Advika;s current obsession is the childish TV show about people that could fight using the four elements.

Honestly, yeah I would sit down and watch the show, with Advika, whenever I got tired of seeing the brutal anime Naruto or Blood+. If it came down to whichever one out of Naruto or Avatar, I would choose Avatar. Avatar is not nearly as dark as a show as Naruto. While the main character, Aang, doesn't want to kill the fire lord, it seems like it is his only option.

I do see his point, though. I don't like killing, I don't even like injuring an organic life form. Despite my interested demeanor, I am a love at heart, not a fighter. Which explains why I neglect my training every time it comes up. My father strongly believes that me, and Advika, should have an extensive amount of knowledge and power. Knowledge of knowing how to use the power we have and power to back up the knowledge to take action when knowledge can only take you so far.

Well that's what Dad says, but me, no I'd rather stay back and observe the fighting, not partake in it, Unlike me, Advika loves the thrill of fighting. She loves the feeling of superiority and security that comes with knowing you can take a bitch if they come at you. Well, I do agree with her feelings on that part. Knowing you can bitch-slap a hoe, if they start the fight first, and get away with it is amazing. No truly it is, I've done it. The times in life when you know you can protect yourself if need. Those are the moments when you feel like you can rule the world.

"Advik, come on! Get up it's time for Dad's afternoon training sessions to begin!" Adivka said grinning excitedly.

I waved her off lazily with one hand and turned so my face is now onto the ground. I sighed blissfully when the wind blew my hair and felt cold against the sweat on my face from being outside so long. I must have fallen asleep sometime and let the time pass by. "I don't want to," I said, my voice muffled slightly by the ground.

I heard the scoff from Advika above me. "Adivk, Dad said specifically that we couldn't start this time unless you were attending!" she started to pull on the back of my shirt trying to get me to move. I just put more force into saying in that one spot.

Nice try, but gravity is on my side.

"I am technically attending since I'm already in the backyard anyways," I said not understanding why they need me to stand up. I can still hear them just fine and I'll get up when it's time to actually start practicing the stances. I have good ears, well mostly good. Blasting music into my ears with headphones doesn't exactly improve your hearing.

I was rolled over by force until I was lying on my back down on the ground. I groaned and threw my right hand sluggishly over my eyes to protect them from the sun.

"Get up, Advik." I heard a much deeper voice say, it sounded slightly annoyed. I peeked one eye off of under my arm and saw my father standing beside a nervous Advika. He was staring down at my poor posture-self on the ground with disdain. He must have just been getting home from work. Why? Because he still wore his business suit, plus he had that disappointed look in his eyes.

Wonderful, another day of training with a ticked off Dad on his man period. Great, just freaking great. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up," I said, plainly. Sighing in despair from having to get up from my lazy spot on the ground. I didn't waste any time in getting to my feet. I tried to straighten out my clothes to an acceptable appearance. Unlike Advika I don't care much for style, so even if we did wear the same outfit, occasionally, she still makes them look way better.

We share the same face and body, and genes. However, we have two very different personalities. We do agree on a few things, though, an example being we both have a dislike for waking up early.

Fuck early mornings, and Monday.

Dad looked me up and down before nodding his head, acceptable. "Today we will work on your speed," Dad announced walking over to the other side of the yard. It should be noted that we have a very large backyard. For training reasons sourly. There is no pool or anything that would indicate that the backyard was ever used for _fun_ behavior. However, there is training attire lying to the side of the yard, neatly organized.

I resisted the urge to just flop back down onto the ground and start complaining. Instead, I settle for just staring at Dad with a look of disgust, which he ignored like a pro. Advika must have seen my expression because she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Ten laps and then you'll walk on your hands back to the house," Dad said taking a seat in his chair. Grabbing a stopwatch he tapped the red button. Advika and I raced off. "You know where the starting point is." he said a little louder than his normal tone.

* * *

"Ah, screw birds and their stupid poop dropping selves!" Advika exclaimed angrily, throwing a rock at a bird in a fit of rage. Yes, Advika may love organic life forms but if such a life form decides to poop on her new favorite blouse, it's open season.

I giggled, highly amused when the rock missed the bird completely. "Your aim sucks." I teased continuing to run. I had to dodge rock thrown by Advika and dodged poop that fell from the sky. It had come dangerously close to actually touching my shoulder. I crinkled my nose disapprovingly.

It's all a part of this stupid route we had to take every time Dad sent us on those wild runs to build up our stamina. The upside of the run is that we run beside a beautiful view of the ocean. The surface of the freshly clean water makes you want to swim in it. I loved the water very much, not brown nasty water.

"You try it then!" Advika said shoving a rock into my hands, sweating and huffing. I don't blame her, though. Dad normally doesn't make us do higher than five laps and that's on one of his bad days. I wonder what got him so angry that he'd make us do so many. Heck, I even looked more tired too.

My eyebrows raised in surprise before I grinned. "You're giving me permission to throw rocks at a bird?" I asked. I slowed down my running to a light jog and Advika slowed down also. We decided to take it lightly, besides we were in no rush to get home.

"No!" My amused grin grew when Advika realized what she had just said. She gasped and shook her head quickly.

"It sounded to me like you did," I said positioning the rock so it looks like I was about to throw it at a unexpecting bird. I wasn't actually going to do it, though I didn't expect to suddenly panicked shove that sent me rolling into the water.

The logical half of me told my mind that it was because she's tired and exhausted. She started to panic so she did the quickest and easiest thing that came to mind that would stop me from throwing the rock. Shove me so the rock would miss. Though since I wasn't even going to throw the rock the other part of me just wanted to hit her.

"Little bitch!" I shrieked angrily just seconds before I hit the water.

* * *

 **Me:I hope you enjoyed your stay at 'Two Worlds, One Person'.**

 **Genie: Please don't get off the ride until the rug has come to a complete stop.**

 **Me: Genie you can't just pop in and say that!**

 **(Ignores me completely) Genie: I'd like to thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs! Thank you, goodbye now! Goodbye! Thank you! Thank you! Goodbye now!**

 **Me: Wait, Genie! You gotta tell them the main reason why I even wrote this down here!**

 **Genie: Oh right!...She just wants the reviews and favorites. -_-**

 **Me: Genie! That's! That's….so very true. You know me so well.**


	2. Frozen: Part 1

**Updates will be posted depending on when I'll have something to write on. Also in need of beta**

 **I sure do love the reviewers. Why? Because my story really doesn't seem that appealing unless people actually read it.**

 **Reason 1) People who favorite, if you did thank you, because when you favorite this story it attracts more attention to my story. Meaning I get more reads, you get more chapters, I get to eat ice cream more often because ice-cream is life.**

 **Reason 2) People who follow, if you did thank you, because when you follow I get to have cookies and not worry about getting fat. Why? Obviously because it's all about the lumps and cookies is life.**

 **If you followed, favorited, and reviewed...God Bless you! T-T**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

When I allowed my limbs to finally stop resisting that's when _it_ happened. I don't even know what _it_ is specifically. Whatever it is I think it is saving me, it's cold wherever I am. I mean a lot colder than when I was in the water itself.

Though oddly enough there's a burning sensation spreading from the center of my stomach throughout my limbs. I can't even begin to explain what this really does feel like. It's not like anything else I have ever felt before in my life. This, whatever it is, is somehow preventing me from freezing to death. Which I am grateful for it keeping me alive. However, I would very much be more grateful if _it_ somehow could place me into my bed back at home.

Instead of doing that, this _thing,_ must have misinterpreted what I meant because now all my surroundings are no longer liquid but solid. I can not move any of my digits, toes, basically my limb. I can not move any part of my body. My eyelids won't open for anything. No matter how much I try I'm stuck like this and it's irking me.

Am I sleeping or dead? I feel cold but I can still feel my heart beating. I can not opening my eyeli ds, but I could move my eyes behind my eyelids. Does this mean I'm actually still alive?

Shouldn't I be at the bottom of the ocean full of water and dead by now because of my own stupidity and a bitch of a sister that pushed me into a _ocean_?

No, I realized that I _should_ be in bed around this time eating junk foods and ruining my teeth further. I _shouldn't_ be stuck somewhere probably at the bottom of the ocean drowning or close to death. I may probably just be sleeping right now? Maybe I took in too much water when Advika pushed me into the ocean. Maybe I'm just in some kind of realist coma that allows my mind to believe these things are indeed actually happening to me when they really aren't.

I'm really hoping for this to all just be because I am in a coma and not at the bottom of an actual raging ocean half dead. Everything seems so calm here, well wherever here is.

I disliked that I couldn't even see my surroundings anymore. To be honest, it's quite scary knowing that you can not move any part of your body. Knowing that you can't see if there is any danger coming at you is also frightening.

Agh, I really do hope I'm not stuck at the pit of some sea creatures belly being digested.

* * *

 _Three years earlier_

* * *

Today, I wouldn't be bothered. No, today is the day I let the gentle breeze coming from the window beside me take me away peacefully.

I sat with my eyes close at my desk, thinking of nothing in particular that held any importance. Just some homework I haven't done. I vaguely remember the boring lecture sensei had tried to drive into the heads of all us students. I may have paid some attention to it but maybe I could take that part to heart?

I snorted at that thought. Oh, I crack myself up sometimes.

I opened my eyes staring at the cherry trees outside the window in full bloom. Oddly enough it makes me think about the trash I forgot, _refused,_ to take out before I headed out for school today. I wonder if Mom just decided to take it out herself. She could just be waiting for me to get back then make me do it.

I shudder when the sudden thought of Mom waiting behind the door with a belt ready to tear me a new one crossed my mind.

I really don't want to throw out the trash though. I mean I seriously just don't want to come anywhere near that trash. It angers me for some reason.

 _I forgot I was on my period._ I groaned, closing my eyes, leaning back in my chair. _Damn, you cramps and bleeding._ I unconsciously closed my legs tighter afraid of anybody seeing...something.

"Yo, Advik! You gonna play soccer with us today?" I turned my head to face Taylor.

Ah, yes the giant soccer player I've been friends with since childhood.

Me, being a transfer student from America, my mother is American/Spanish?- and Dad's japanese. I don't even want to try and comprehend how they even got together.

With Terry also being a transfer student from America, we got along pretty well. We were both very much new to the Japanese style for doing things. We met Isobe on our second year of middle school, the poor kid was picked on like there was no tomorrow. That was okay, me and Taylor were the same way.

Taylor stood a desk away from me. His shoulder length red hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and he left one strand hanging out in front of his face. He wore the typical high second boy's year school uniform, though he towered over my short five foot five self. Stupid jerk just had to be six foot one instead of being shorter than me.

I looked and saw Isobe standing just a foot away from him walking over to us waving and smiling. His chin length blue hair swung softly while he walked. His pink eyes were wide with excitement. Unfortunately, he too towered over me at five foot eight.

"Damn my stinky genetics for making me short." I grumbled. A involuntary yawn escaped my mouth. I yawn into my hand and dropped my head onto my desk, closing my eyes, I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to get up from this one position. Why? Because it's hella comfortable. Why? Because…..I don't know," I said, voice muffled by the desk.

Isobe scoffed. "You're way to lazy for your age." He said and moved to sit down but I kicked the seat off of under him at the last second. "The hell! Why did you do that?!" He exclaimed rubbing his butt.

I smirked in satisfaction, knowing that I'm the reason for his pain. Though it is hid because of the desk, besides only a habit to pick on Isobe. "You dare insult just how lazy I can really be." I raised my hand weakly into the air but it fell back down when my shoulder popped. I groaned. "See, movements are dangerous." I said.

He shot me a dirty look before sitting down, this time making sure I didn't kick his of of under him. I resisted the urge to do it again just for the heck of seeing his reaction.

"No, reckless and dumb movements are dangerous. Oh, wait! That describes you just perfectly." Isobe said pointing his finger at me.

"I am honored you think so highly of me." I said dryly.

"You two never change." Taylor said, exasperated in a fond way. He sat down in his own desk after pushing it against mine. Isobe pushed his right in front of mine. Isobe did so after he made sure I wouldn't try to kick it off of under him again.

"We're in high school now so.." I turned my head to stare at Taylor and saw him pull out that stupid tiny tablet, looking thingy. "According to my research...we'll be popular in high school." Taylor concluded nodding confidently at Isobe and myself.

Isobe and I shared a look before he burst out laughing and I just crackled. "Oh, boy you gotta be kidding us right?" Isobe asked placing his hand over his mouth to prevent his laughter from coming out. The other students in the classroom had stopped what they were doing and had looked at our table.

I nodded in agreement. I lifted my head up. "Yeah, you're research doesn't count." I dropped my head back onto my desk and groaned when my forehead hit too hard.

"You two just don't know the meaning of true science." Taylor said turning his nose up into the air.

"Are maybe you just don't know how to use technology." Isobe said sarcastically, he put his elbow onto the desk and leaned his head onto his open palm.

"Yeah, if you're using technology for school reasons, you're obviously using it wrong." I said and Isobe nodded sagely.

Taylor bristled beside me. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. "Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots." he mumbled putting his tablet thingy back up.

"Maybe we're just so smart that what we say sounds dumb to you." I said half asleep.

"I think the world just got dumber when you spoke." Taylor snorted out. He leaned back in his chair folding his arms behind his head.

"By the way, how come we're not hanging out with your sister at the cool table?" Isobe asked confused jabbing his thumb in my sister's direction. I looked over his shoulder and saw my sister sitting around some of the second year students in my class, laughing and talking with them.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I said leaning back in my chair sitting like Taylor.

"Well it bothers me!" Isobe whispered sounding annoyed.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He is seriously bothered by Advika just sitting with somebody else. It's not like she has to sit over here with us, it's a choice not a requirement. I'm not going to voice that. I really don't want to argue with Isobe about that. That would require energy, energy I don't want to waste on just getting my sister to sit at our table.

"Yes," he nodded his head seriously and Taylor snorted, amused.

"That traitorous bitch," I gasped, faking to sound offended just for him. Placing my hand over my heart dramatically. "Oh, how the great have fallen!"

Taylor snorted at me this time and stopped leaning back in his chair. "It sounds like you're the bitch here, instead of Advika." he opened his eyes and I saw amusement.

I clicked my tongue in a thoughtful way. "Well...I never did deny it." I said slowly.

* * *

Honestly, I really did not mean to hurt the guy. He had just come at me from behind too quickly. He should have made his presence known better.

If only he would have just speed out my name and have me time to turn around before he actually slammed his hand down onto my shoulder.

Long story short I was startle and flip him a little too hard. He was knocked unconscious and he's blocking my walkway.

"Yo, wake up and move out of my walkway." I demanded tapping him with my foot annoyed.

I was about to step over him but stopped. I blushed in embarrassment when I thought about the possibility that he wakes up and sees up my skirt.

"Yup, total bitch." Isobe said poking the poor guy with a stick on his head.

I huffed. "Not my fault, he should never sneak up on me." I said stepping over the boy that had tapped me on the shoulder just seconds ago. If Isobe is poking the guy and he still hasn't over then he must be out cold.

He is now laid out on the school hallway floor unconscious and drooling. I crinkled my nose in disgust. _What is that crept thinking about?_ "He should be lucky I don't step _on_ him for falling asleep in my way on the floor."

Isobe caught up to me and stared at me with wide eyes. "You knocked him out!" he exclaimed making wild gestures with his hands.

I shrugged one shoulder. "He didn't have the will of fire, besides all I did was flip him. Such weak men these days I tell ya'."

Taylor stared at me incredulously. "This isn't Naruto! Nobody has the 'will of fire'!"

"Ye who have little faith." I quoted staring ahead of myself.

Isobe and Taylor both hit me over the head in unison. It's okay though, I kneed them both in the balls.

* * *

 _Present Time_

* * *

Am I awoke now? How long have I just been here now? Did I really fall unconscious just than?

Agh, too many questions with no answers. I tried to move my hand to rub my head but found out that, yes, I am still stuck in _whatever_ this place here is. It's still cold, there's a warm feeling at the center of my stomach. I can feel it now. After I have calmed down of course, the _feeling_... it is spreading to my other body parts. I can feel it just barely keeping me warm enough so my body doesn't just get hypothermia and die before somebody comes and saves me.

Great, just freaking fantastic.

* * *

 **Enjoy, you beautiful/handsome otaku? Human? Awesome person?**

 **Review, favorite, follow! Please, I needs some more reviewers…. Well I don't** _need_ **them, more like I** _want_ **them :)**


	3. Frozen: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Have No Ownership over Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

 **SomeTime In The Past**

* * *

 _"I got a secret I can't tell, guess I better_ cast _spell. Don't you worry, just you wait, everything's going to be great!_ "

"You're still watching that kiddy cartoon?" Isobe asked jumping over the couch back and landed beside me.

I nodded my head, watching the TV screen show the cartoon characters move around the screen casting magic spells around the place.

"I want to change it," Isobe said picking up the remote from in front of me, that was resting on the coffee table.

I think not.

I raised my hand up lazily and slapped his cheek. He yelped, accidentally tossing the remote up into the air in surprise.

I caught it with ease and placed it under me so he couldn't reach the remote.

"You seem to want a lot," I said, not even sparing him a glance or even asking if he was okay. Ha, as if I really even cared about him getting hurt. He just keeps coming here without my permission, but Mom thinks it is a good idea to have me hang around another kid other than Taylor.

There's a giant difference between Taylor and Isobe. That one difference just happens to be that Taylor is awesome while Isobe is a complete nerd and freckled faced boy that likes to come over to my house.

"Hey! I don't ask for a lot and besides, you didn't have to hit me!" Isobe exclaimed rubbing his slightly red cheek tenderly. I recognized it as pouting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit your cheek. I just say hello aggressively." I said sarcastically, not really meaning it. I tossed a handful of popcorn into my mouth chewing quickly, I then grabbed another handful and shoved that into my mouth too.

Hm, this popcorn tastes extra buttery. I wonder if I eat a lot of butter by itself, will I get diabetes?

"You don't sound sorry." Isobe deadpanned.

"It's just the noise in the background." I bullshitted, inwardly giggling at a specific part of the cartoon that popped up.

"That was just stupid," Isobe said, he picked up a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

"No, that, that was coming up with a half-assed lie." I snorted out.

"I still can't understand why your mother doesn't notice how much you curse." Isobe laughed out grinning amused.

I snorted, using his lap as a pillow and hanging my feet off of the side of the couch bored. "What Mama doesn't know, is what can not hurt Mama." I chirped.

Suddenly Isobe stiffened up and I felt a fingernail tap me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw my mother standing over me with her arms crossed across her chest.

She doesn't look all that amused. She cocked her hip to the side and started to tap her foot.

I smiled widely at her. "I love you?" I tried, it didn't work, though, Mom just continued to stare me down until I broke. I heard Isobe trying to smother a laugh down his throat from beside me. He was failing, though, you can clearly see his shoulders shaking.

I stood up abruptly and sighed in defeat. "I'll go get the switches."

"Mhmm." Mom turned around with grace, walking towards the kitchen. Most likely to get her gloves so the switches won't damage her pretty hands.

"What's going on in here?" Advika asked walking into the living room, looking at me confused.

"Life, life is going on in here," I mumbled walking past her.

I heard the distinct sound of an 'oh' come from behind me followed my laughter from both Isobe and Advika.

Those heifers, how dare they laugh at my soon-to-be pain?!

* * *

After I'd gotten my whopping by Mom, Isobe had left sometime after I'd locked myself inside my room. Let's face it, people, getting whopping aren't fun, they hurt, and you can't be mad at your Mother for giving you one.

It's now the next day, Friday to be exact, and I'm still not happy. One does not simply become happy overnight after you just got your booty hit multiple times with three switches plated together. It's just not possible unless you're one of those really optimistic people. I know for a fact I'm not an optimistic person, I look for the worst things that could happen.

"Don't say anything to me," I growled with my back turned to a laughing Isobe. I almost flipped him off but I thought about Mom and that killed that idea.

"I am assuming that Advik got in trouble again?" Taylor asked, though for some reason it sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Isobe nodded. I pinched Isobe's arm and twisted. He yelped and jerked his arm away, rubbing it tenderly, glaring at me.

"Stop telling my business to whoever! Dammit man!" I slapped his arm again just for good measures.

"It's just Taylor and why are you still cursing?! Do you ever learn?" Isobe asked exasperatedly.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the sky. "Some people just never learn I guess."

Isobe shook his head and Taylor just chuckled lightly. I continued to rock back and forth in my chair. It doesn't bother me that I'm wearing the school uniform skirt, which is very short, I'm wearing shorts under it anyways. My school coat was on the back of the chair.

I closed my eyes just enjoying the breeze that came through the open windows and the silence the empty classroom provided us. Sure we may have been skipping class to hang out in here. Okay you got me, I was skipping P.E and Isobe and Taylor just decided to be awesome people and skip with me. I had enough exercise every morning before school with Dad's torture that he calls 'training' as a cover-up.

"Hey have you two ever watched Cowboy Bebop before?" Isobe asked suddenly. I only half-way opened my eyes to see his arms crossed on his desk with his head leaned down onto them. Taylor is sitting backward in his chair with his chin rested on his crossed arms.

I closed my eyes again and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. What's it about?"

"Heck if I know. I was just asking if anyone of you has watched it." Isobe said and I giggled.

"I just assumed that you've watched it before Isobe. Now I'm curious about it, go home tonight and watch it all tell us about it in the morning." Taylor said.

"Hey! I don't want to do all that!" Isobe protested.

"I didn't ask you what you didn't want to do. I told you what to do and when to do it." Taylor said looking out of the window.

Poor Isobe, Taylor must be having one of those days.

"What's the matter, Taylor? Girlfriend being petty again?" I asked him, though I didn't really care. I just wanted some gossip.

Taylor sighed heavily. "Yeah, I forgot my password to my account on Instagram and now Jenny is mad at me because I didn't friend request her first."

I gasped. "What kind of savage animal are you?! How dare you not add your girlfriend first?!"

Taylor threw his arms up into the air while Isobe laughed in the background. "I added my mom!"

"Did I ask you who you added first?"

"No,"

"Exactly, so stop answering questions I never asked. Learn something from this.

* * *

I turned the key in the lock. Stepping inside my home I found that it was quiet except for some sounds coming from the kitchen. "I'm home!" I said slightly louder than usual.

"Welcome home!" Advika shouted. She sounded like she was in the kitchen. I slipped off my shoes at the door and when I passed by the living I shrugged off my school bag. I walked towards the kitchen and what I saw was...average.

Advika sitting at the kitchen table staring at her phone, texting away. Probably to her boyfriend, he was one of the most popular people at our school. Looks, money, brains, and muscle. I scrolled over to the refrigerator, I opened it and pulled out the first thing that looked good enough to eat. Let's face it, we all have those days when just whatever works, as long as it tastes good.

I walked over to the microwave after shutting back the icebox door quickly. I pressed the button on the microwave and it opened up, I tossed the leftover plate from last night's dinner in it and pressed the one-minute timer. I stared at it go for a few seconds before turning around, leaning against the counter, I stared at my twin on her phone like a creeper.

When Advika felt me staring at her she looked up and smiled at me before turning back to her phone screen. She must have read something cute because she started to smile like an idiot and typed something back really quickly. I was kind of curious what she must have read, but I also really didn't want to waste the energy just to go over to her and ask to read whatever it was for her just to say no.

The timer went off and I retrieved my warmed food. Pulling out a chair from the table I sat down and realized that I'd forgotten to grab myself a fork to eat with. I cursed silently before standing up to get myself one but I hit my hip on the side of the table. I hissed in pain and grabbed my hip.

"Advika..I'm not going to make it...I ain't gonna make it girl." I said leaning against the same table that had betrayed me, well it was never technically on my side.

Advika giggled at my behavior. "Tell my mother I love her and tell Father...I never liked his training sessions."

"Do you really want me to tell Daddy that?" Advika asked raising one of her eyebrows.

I hummed in thought before standing back up straight and getting my fork. "You're right, don't tell him that. You smart." I said sitting back down at the table and began to eat my food. Advika went back to texting. "So who are you texting?" I asked swallowing my food.

"My boyfriend of course!" She replied giggling and blushing.

I crinkled my nose. "If having a boyfriend makes people act this way then I don't want one." I stuffed my face some more.

Advika laughed standing up, she walked around the table and kissed my cheek. I half-heartedly whipped it off. "Ew, you could have infected me with Happiness!" I shouted after her as she walked out of the kitchen.

After I finished eating I put my dishes in the sink, deciding I'd just wash them later. I walking back to the living room I plopped down onto the couch grabbing the remote while I was at it. I yawning into my hand, I hit the power button on the remote and flipped the channel immediately to Cartoon Network and watched Adventure Time. I smiled at my luck, the episode was just beginning.

I got comfortable on the couch, which meant throwing my feet onto the couch and laying down on my back just watching. My right arm dangling limply off of the couch side.

If Mom walked in on me like this I wouldn't mind because Mom doesn't really care that I lay like this on the couch unless we're having visitors over. Dad, on the other hand, doesn't approve of me sitting like this at all. To be honest there is a lot of things I do that Dad doesn't agree with.

Oh well, what Daddy doesn't know, is what can not hurt Daddy.

* * *

 **I like you for reading all the way to the end! Now for the question for this chapter!**

 **Question: Can you name the show that opening theme song at the beginning of the story came from without looking it up?**


End file.
